Change the night for the lost ones
by Malissandre
Summary: Traduction d'une fic anglaise de Michael Serpent. One-Shot HD SLASH. POV de Harry. Du sang, de l'angoisse et de profonds sentiments. Remise à jour.
1. Nouvelle version de la traduction

**Titre:** Change the night of the lost ones.

**Auteur:** Michael Serpent.

**Traductrice:** Malissandre.

**Rating:** T.

**Couple:** Harry/Draco.

**Catégories:**Angoisse, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Michael Serpent. Je n'ai fait que la taduire

**Change the night of the lost ones**

Soupirant mentalement, je laissai mes pieds me faire sortir par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, suivant Ron et Hermione.

Il était huit heures du soir. Deux jours avant la veille de noël.

Le premier trimestre à Poudlard, école de sorciers et de sorcellerie serait fini ce soir, et tout les élèves rentreraient chez eux. Partir, retourner dans sa famille, rire, danser, et recevoir des tas de cadeaux.

Non pas que cette joyeuse perspective me concerne cependant.

J'étais Harry Potter.

Je n'allais _pas _passer les vacances chez Ron, même si pourtant, je savais que j'y étais le bienvenu. Je n'étais pas un Weasley.

J'étais le foutu Harry Potter. Et je voulais passer noël seul.

Pourquoi ne me laissaient-ils pas avoir un noël solitaire, bordel?

La Grande Salle était magnifique, comme elle l'était toujours à cette période de l'année.

Je la haïssais.

A un certain moment durant ma septième année à Poudlard, J'ai commencé à haïr tout ce qui m'entourait.

Parfois même mes meilleurs amis.

Parce qu'ils étaient heureux.

Je réussis à me glisser silencieusement dans mon siège à la table des Gryffondor. C'était l'heure du banquet de noël.

Et je le haïssais.

Les bruits étaient une masse confuse à mes oreilles. Les visages impossibles à reconnaître, et pourtant, je les connaissais tous.

Et je les haïssais tous.

Mes expressionsne dévoilaient rien.

Elles le faisaient autrefois.

J'étais sentimental. J'étais vivant et j'avais l'esprit ouvert. Et j'étais vulnérable.

Mais plus à présent.

Il n'y avait plus de raison d'être vulnérable.

J'étais allergique à la mort. Je ne mourrai pas, même si je le voulais.

Et dieu savais comme j'en avais envie.

J'étais donc assis silencieusement parmi mes amis à écouter des sons indistincts.

Je posais mon regard sombre sur le directeur, rayonnant comme toujours.

Et je le haïssais.

Il était juste une de ces personnes un peu trop joyeuses qui ne reconnaîtrait même pas un sentiment douloureux, même si ce dernier transperçait leurs petits yeux pétillants.

Je souris.

La voix trouble de Ron me dit que j'ai l'air sinistre.

Je ne lui répondis rien en retour.

Je fis traîner mon regard vide lelong de la Grande Salle et sentis un profond dégoût s'insinuer dans mes veines.

Je les apercevais tous. Mes camarades Gryffondor.

Et je les haïssais tous.

Ils étaient si incroyablement joyeux que j'avais vraiment envie de leur hurler dessus et de demander ce qui n'allait pas avec eux, bordel.

C'était juste noël, nom de la dépouille de Merlin! Le seul moment durant l'année où je me sentais complètement malade.

Sans compter Halloween

Ou la Saint Valentin.

Ou mon propre anniversaire.

Pourquoi ces personnes avaient-elles besoins d'être heureuses?

Il était clair que je ne l'étais pas.

Et je me haïssais d'être encore une fois si anormal.

Je laissai mes yeux s'émerveiller face à la beauté de l'énorme sapin de noël situé à côté de la table des professeurs. Il était illuminé d'or et de soleil, répandant d'une chaleur écœurante.

Je pensai que c'était assez joli.

Et je haïssais ça.

Je remarquai aussi le professeur Rogue qui souriait d'un air méprisant à la vu du sapin.

Je laissai de nouveau un petit sourire gagner mes lèvres.

Encore une fois, Ron me dit que j'avais l'air effrayant.

Et je le haïssais.

La table des Serpentard se remplissait juste. Ils étaient toujours en retard, ils pensaient que c'était distingué.

Je m'autorisai vaguement à admirer leur façon de s'organiser soigneusement. Ils avaient visiblement une hiérarchie de quelque sorte, contrairement aux autres maisons.

Et je savais qui en serait le principal dirigeant.

Et je le haïssais.

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

Son expression était illisible.

Je sais que mon expression était illisible.

Je me demandai soudain pourquoi il avait la bonne grâce de regarder une saleté comme moi.

Il pensait probablement la même chose, lui aussi.

Mais il continua de me regarder, de ces yeux froids comme le mercure. Et je ne pouvais détacher mon regard.

Et donc je le regardai.

Je le regardai de mes yeux qui, je le savais, étaient sans vie et gelés.

De mes yeux qui, autrefois je pense, étaient d'un vert profond.

Il soutint mon regard.

Je soutins son regard.

Si Draco Malefoy a jamais réussit à me troubler, c'était sa première véritable victoire.

Parce que son visage était inexpressif.

Tout simplement inexpressif.

Pas de sourire méprisant. Pas de haine. Pas de sourire suffisant. Pas de sourire malveillant. Pas de rire. Pas même un vrai sourire.

Il était juste assis, immobile. Appuyant son dos contre le mur, tout en me regardant.

Et je relevai le défi.

Il ne baisserait pas son regard, et je ne le ferais pas non plus.

Le banquet commença et je remarquais vaguement qu'il y avait des piles de nourritures devant mon nez.

Mais je n'abaissai pas mon regard de ses yeux argentés.

Je sentis quelqu'un me donner un coup dans les côtes.

Je pense que c'était Hermione.

Je la haïssais.

Je lui demandai si elle pouvait me donner une pinte de Bièraubeurre, et après un moment, elle en plaça une dans ma main.

Je ne sais plus si je l'ai remercié.

Malfoy reçut une chope similaire de la part de son ami Goyle. Il ne détourna pas non plus son regard du mien, lorsqu'il la prit et la porta à ses lèvres.

De façon si élégante, pensai-je.

Je sombrai dans la couleur grise de ses yeux.

Malgré l'état d'engourdissement dans lequel j'étais, je sentis un frisson parcourir ma colonne vertébrale. Et je vis un petit sourire soulever l'autre coin de sa bouche.

J'entendis vaguement Crabbe lui dire qu'il avait l'air effrayant.

Je soulevai à mon tour le coin de ma bouche en un sourire.

La nourriture disparaissait devant moi. Mais je n'avais pas mangé ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite cerise. Je m'étais seulement noyé dans des bassins d'un liquide gris perlé.

Et je haïssais ça.

Pourquoi me regardait-il fixement comme ça?

Pourquoi est-ce que je le fixais comme ça?

Mais la connexion entre nos yeux ne vacilla pas.

Il haussa un sourcil. Je fis de même.

Et nous sommes ensuite retournés à notre état normal.

Nous regardant, le visage inexpressif.

Je me demande si Malfoy haïssait toute cette merde lui aussi. Il ne semblait pas l'apprécier pour ce que j'ai vu. Il ignorait tout le monde.

Ignorait tout le monde à part moi.

Pourquoi ne m'ignorait-il pas? Pourquoi ne l'ignorai-je pas?

Je me haïssais.

La lumière fut réduite pour permettre à la Grande salle de baigner dans la lueur des bougies et sous le chatoiement du sapin de noël, décoré d'étoiles dorées et d'orbes de glace rouges.

Je compris vaguement que c'était l'heure de danser.

Certains appelaient ça un bal de noël.

J'appelais surtout ça une idiotie la plus complète.

L'allée centrale fut bientôt pleine de couples dansants. Et c'était écœurant. Je ne les regardai pas.

Je le regardai lui.

Je n'avais personne avec qui danser. Et apparemment, lui non plus n'avait personne avec qui danser.

Je me surpris à me demander pourquoi. Il était si beau.

Je me haïssais de penser qu'il était beau.

Mais il l'était.

Et il était assis là, à regarder profondément dans mes yeux.

Pourquoi me regardait-il de cette façon?

Je souris de façon sinistre.

Je le vit sourire aussi.

Il avait l'air effrayant.

Je pense que j'avais l'air effrayant moi aussi. Bien qu'à présent, il n'y ait pas Ron pour me le dire.

Malfoy prit une autre Bièraubeurre. Ou était-ce sa quatrième?

C'était du moins ma quatrième.

Et nous nous regardions toujours fixement, les yeux dans les yeux.

Les siens étaient des diamants gris.

Les miens étaient des émeraudes vertes. Je pense.

Je n'avais pas regardé mes yeux depuis des semaines.

La salle commença à se vider.

J'entendis Hermione me demander quelque chose. Je sentis Ron serrer mon épaule.

Dieu, que je les haïssais.

Mon regard ne quitta pas les yeux de Malfoy. Une émotion impossible à définir brillait à présent dans ses yeux.

Je sentis des mains me mettre debout. Et ces mains tournèrent mon visage sur le côté, me forçant à briser le contact avec le beau Serpentard.

Seigneur, je haïssais ces mains.

Je me trouvai bientôt entouré de tous mes amis Gryffondor. Je pense que leurs expressions reflétaient de l'inquiétude. Ils me traînèrent hors de la Grande Salle, lançant des regards meurtriers à Malfoy.

Qu'est-ce que je les haïssais. Je les haïssais de tout cœur.

Mais je ne dis rien.

J'avais monté la moitié des escaliers qui menaient du Hall d'entrée aux étages supérieurs, lorsque je m'arrêtai de marcher. Ron essaya de me faire avancer, la main sur mon épaule. Il me demanda quelque chose.

Je pense qu'il voulait savoir ce que Malfoy m'avait fait.

Je ne dis rien.

Parce qu'il n'avait rien fait.

A part me montrer un monde que je ne connaissais pas.

Un monde que je voulais connaître.

Son monde.

Il était malheureux.

Il était ivre.

J'étais ivre.

Et nous savions tout deux que nous n'avions jamais été plus sobres de toute notre vie.

Je me débarrassai de la main que Ron avait mit sur mon épaule. Je secouai la tête pour Hermione, qui me regardait avec inquiétude.

Combien je détestai mes meilleurs amis.

Ils ne comprenaient rien.

Après six ans et demi à partager rêves, inquiétudes, souhaits et bonheur, ils ne comprenaient vraiment rien.

Je me retournai.

Je couru en direction de la Grande Salle.

J'ouvris précautionneusement la porte massive. La salle était complètement silencieuse.

Il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

Plus maintenant.

Je baissai la tête après avoir regardé, à la table des Serpentard, le siège que Malefoy avait occupé seulement dix minutes auparavant, me regardant fixement avec des yeux intenses. Et je me sentis plus malheureux et en colère que jamais auparavant.

Pourquoi était-il parti?

Je haïssais le fait qu'il soit parti.

Je levai les yeux et mon regard se tourna vers le sapin de noël. C'était à présent la seule chose qui lançait sur la salle de doux rayons, couvrant d'or pur chaque surface. Les bougies avaient entièrement brûlées.

Je souris. J'avais entièrement brûlé moi aussi.

Il n'y avait rien de plus pour moi.

Nulle part.

Je marchai doucement le long de l'allée centrale, m'approchant de l'imposant sapin. Avec chaque pas, je me sentais de plus en plus lourd.

Et avec chaque pas, je sentais le besoin d'aller de plus en plus vite.

Et finalement, je couru.

Il était là, agenouillé à côté de l'arbre de noël, entouré d'un halo d'or. Sa tête était baissée et chaque mèche de cheveux d'un blanc pure tombait sur ses joues et sur son front.

Je ne le vis que de côté.

Je ne vis pas ses yeux.

Un éclat d'argent.

Un éclat de métal.

Et je su immédiatement qu'il y aurait bientôt une mare de sang sur le sol de la Grande Salle.

Je trébuchai à côté de sa forme recroquevillée, le regardant tracer de longues entailles le long de ses avant-bras.

Et je sentis la douleur.

Je sentis sa douleur.

Je rampai devant lui, ôtant le couteau de ses mains tremblantes. Je tins ses poignets dans une poigne ferme, appuyant si fort qu'il grimaça.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que je vis qu'il pleurait.

Ma respiration menaça de se prendre dans ma poitrine et de ne plus jamais en ressortir. Il y avait en effet quelque chose de très effrayant dans l'apparence de Malefoy à présent.

Parce que Malefoy ne pleurait jamais.

Ces larmes silencieuses me rendaient fou.

Tombant le long de ses joues pâles et angéliques, les larmes me rendaient fou.

Je tendis la main et écartai de son front une mèche de cheveux, révélant de profonds yeux gris. Ils n'étaient plus inexpressifs à présent.

Ils étaient tristes.

Ils étaient effrayés.

Et de nouvelles larmes les firent passer d'une couleur grise à un bleu aquatique.

«Va-t'en, Potter.»

Sa voix n'était qu'un simple chuchotement. Il appuya son menton sur sa poitrine, évitant mon regard. Son sang chaud coulait lentement le long de mes doigts et je mis aussitôt les mains sur ses blessures.

Il eu un mouvement de recul.

J'entendis ma voix s'échapper de mes lèvres.

«Non.»

Et je le regardai dans les yeux encore une fois. Les larmes coulèrent, révélant leur ultime couleur d'argent.

«Non je ne peux pas m'en aller, Malfoy.»

Je touchai son menton de mes doigts, devenus rouges par son sang qui coulait à flots.

Il recula et s'éloigna.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne.

«Pourquoi m'as-tu regardé se soir, Malfoy?»

Je devais le demander, alors que j'observais sa forme pitoyable blottie contre le sol pierreux de la Grande Salle. Des ombres jouant sur ses mèches qui étaient d'un blond éclatant. Il ne répondit pas, à part par un sanglot.

«Pourquoi veux-tu te blesser, alors?»

J'entendis ma voix me faire défaut, et je fondis en larmes aussi.

Il frissonna. Et je frissonnai.

La Grande Salle était aussi silencieuse qu'un tombeau.

Je haïssais ça.

«Je veux mourir.»

Sa voix était si faible que je ne l'entendis presque pas.

J'attendis dans un silence horrifié.

«Et la dernière chose dont je voulais me souvenir c'était toi.»

Il ne me regardait plus à présent, se contentant de gémir lorsque que je m'approchai une fois de plus.

«Pourquoi moi?»

Il fallait que je demande.

Il tourna les yeux vers moi, cette fois-ci, d'un air renfrogné avec son arrogance habituelle.

«Va-t'en, Potter.»

Je le haïssais.

Dieu, comme je le haïssais.

Je le haïssais tant que je me lançai sur lui et l'enlaçai fermement, ne me souciant pas un instant de ce qu'il pourrait penser.

Il se crispa sous mon contact, mais je ne me reculai pas.

Je ne _pouvais pas_ me reculer.

Sa voix était en colère et sifflante.

«Lâche-moi, le Balafré.»

Ma voix était saccadée.

«Jamais.»

Il essaya de se dégager, mais je le tenais fermement. Il essaya de mordre mon cou et de griffer mon dos, mais je ne m'en souciais guère. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était à quel point il semblait petit contre moi.

Bien que je fusse moi-même l'un des plus petits des septièmes années, ayant vécu la moitié de ma vie dans l'obscurité d'un placard sous l'escalier, il semblait petit contre moi.

Et j'étais horrifié.

Après un moment, son agitation cessa et laissa place à des sanglots silencieux.

«Pourquoi veux-tu mourir?» Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Je me haïssais d'avoir demandé.

Et je sais qu'il me haïssait pour avoir demandé.

«Pourquoi voudrais-je vivre?» Me répondit-il d'une voix sarcastique, parlant contre ma poitrine.

Je commençai à caresser doucement ses cheveux, laissant des traces rouges et sanglantes, sur sa chevelure blanche comme neige. Je tournai mon visage pour pouvoir sentir ses doux cheveux. Pour pouvoir presser mes lèvres contre sa tempe.

Il se crispa à nouveau.

Mais ne se dégagea pas.

Je plaçai un second baiser sur sa tempe et un autre sur son front.

Il reposait dans mes bras, tel un oiseau effrayé, mais prêt, cependant, à m'arracher les yeux si je faisais ne fusse qu'un seul faux mouvement.

Et je découvris que je ne haïssais plus à présent.

Je ne haïssais vraiment plus.

Je ne haïssais pas le monde. Je ne le haïssais pas. Je ne me haïssais pas.

Au lieu de cela, je trouvais soudainement que tout était beau.

Je _nous_ trouvais beaux.

Si beaux.

J'embrassai sa tempe une fois de plus.

Il devenait de plus en plus faible. La quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu était terrible. Je pris ma baguette et détachai nos corps pour avoir un meilleur accès à ses avant-bras. Pour effectuer des charmes de guérison.

Il me retarda étrangement, mais ne s'écarta pas.

Je compris qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance. Il n'avait pas confiance en moi et c'est pourquoi il ne s'écartait pas.

Il s'attendait à ce que je lui fasse du mal.

Il _voulait_ que je lui fasse du mal.

Et c'est ce que je fis.

Je me penchai en avant et embrassai ses lèvres douces.

Ces lèvres qui, d'après ce que j'avais entendu, avaient rendu tant de filles folles par leur simple touché.

Il était si choqué que je pouvais voir la couleur s'échapper de son visage.

Comment quelque chose pouvait-elle être plus blanche que blanche? Mais il l'était.

Il était, après tout, Draco Malefoy.

Je lançai sur ses bras les sorts guérisseurs et rangeai ma baguette. Je ramassai ensuite le couteau qui reposait sur le sol et levai la lame verticalement, entre nos visages. Je vis mes yeux se refléter sur sa surface.

Ils étaient toujours verts.

«Si tu refais quelque chose comme ça, Malfoy…»

Je commençais à avoir l'air condescendent.

Je haïssais ça.

Comment pouvais-je savoir la raison pour laquelle il voulait mourir?

Et s'il avait vraiment eu une bonne raison.

Je pensaimoi-même avoir une bonne raison.

Je décidai que nous avions tout deux une bonne raison.

«Si tu refais de nouveau quelque chose comme ça, souviens-toi de m'emmener avec toi.»

Je vis ses fins sourcils se soulever à la suite de ma déclaration. Ses yeux étaient toujours des lagunes humides de mercure; Mais pour la première fois, je pouvais y trouver cette teinte vive, si typique de lui.

Je souri.

Je sais que j'avais l'air effrayant.

Il toucha légèrement ma cicatrice.

Il traça de ses doigts d'ivoires sa forme irrégulière, la caressant comme si c'était quelque chose de vraiment spécial pour lui. Et il sourit.

J'admets qu'il avait l'air effrayant.

Il était un Mangemort après tout. Il était né pour rendre ma vie misérable. Ilétait même né pour me tuer.

Mais malheureusement pour nous deux, j'étais allergique à la mort.

Il se pencha, fermant la distance entre nous. Il appuya ses lèvres roses sur mon front et embrassa ma cicatrice.

«Je ne veux pas t'emmener avec moi, Potter.»

Je frissonnai.

«Pourquoi?»

Je trouvais que son sourire était mélancolique à présent.

«Parce que tu es le seul espoir que ce putain de monde ait.»

«A ce qu'il parait.»

J'étais certain qu'il avait saisi le sarcasme.

«Pourquoi es-tu là? As-tu oublié qui je suis?» Questionna t-il faiblement.

Je le regardai dans les yeux. Si gris.

«Je ne sais _même__ pas_ qui tu es, Malfoy.»

Il était silencieux.

Moi aussi.

Nous restâmes assis là, nous tenant par la main. Le plafond de la Grande Salle s'était mis à neiger.

Les flocons magiques n'atteignaient pas vraiment les cheveux de Malfoy. Où s'ils le faisaient, je ne les distinguai de toute façon pas de la blancheur de sa chevelure. Il était si beau que j'avais mal en le regardant.

J'avaismal à la pensée qu'il aurait pu être mort à présent.

Je sentis un sentiment chaud et étrange inonder mon cœur.

Et je sus que ma haine était complètement partie.

Il regarda nos mains qui reposaient sur ses genoux.

Ensuite il soupira.

J'aimais ce soupire.

«Ne parle à personne de ça, Potter.»

Je dessinai sa paume de mon pouce.

«Je ne le ferai pas.»

Il me regarda avec des yeux reconnaissants.

J'aimais ses yeux.

Il les baissa à nouveau et commença à partir. Je fis de même.

Nous nous levâmes, arrangeant nos robes. Elles étaient toutes couvertes de traces de sang.

J'aimais son sang sur moi.

Il se tenait si près de moi que je pouvais sentir son odeur masculine et subtile. Merlin, comme je voulais le serrer dans mes bras une fois de plus. Et Merlin, qu'il semblait fragile.

Je voulais tellement le toucher, mais je ne le fis pas.

J'avais peur qu'il ne m'arrache les yeux, tel un aigle effrayé.

«Potter?»

Sa voix était étouffée et il pesait les mots qu'il était sur le point de dire.

«Oui?»

Je sentis mon cœur frissonner.

J'aimais ce frissonnement.

«Est-ce que tu me hais?»

Je pouvais dire par le son de sa voix qu'il trouvait sa propre question ridicule.

Je pris une profonde respiration.

«Non, je ne te hais pas.»

Il tressaillit légèrement, comme si on lui avait dit quelque chose d'inattendu et d'effrayant. Il se tourna ensuite et commença à étudier le plafond neigeux. Il suivit de la main les flocons, n'en attrapant aucun.

Je vis que ses poignets étaient toujours rouges de sang.

Bien sûr qu'ils l'étaient.

Je vins à ses côtés et regardai sa silhouette se détacher des fenêtres plongées dans l'obscurité de la Grande Salle. Il était blanc contre un fond d'un bleu sombre.

Il semblait paisible.

Défait.

«Est-ce que tu sais s'il y a une raison pour que nous vivions dans ce monde de merde?»

Sa question était abrupte et extrêmement inappropriée pour un fils de Mangemort. Voldemort gagnait constamment de plus en plus de pouvoir. Il devrait être heureux.

Mais il ne l'était pas.

J'aimais quand il n'était pas heureux.

Je haïssais les gens heureux.

Ma réponse était faible, mon esprit étant subjugué par une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser stupidement.

Oui, il était Draco Malefoy et je voulais l'embrasser de manière stupide.

Je suppose que j'étais stupide.

«Je pense qu'il y a une raison.»

Il tourna de nouveau les yeux vers moi.

«Et quelle est cette raison?»

Je souri astucieusement.

La nuit avait déjà été plus étrange qu'étrange et était juste sur le point de le devenir encore plus.

**FIN**

**Note de la Traductrice:** Voilà! J'espère que vous avez eu plaisir à lire cette fic comme j'ai aimé lalire et la traduire. J'espère aussi que la traduction était satisfaisante. Merci d'avoir lu, et si vous avez des commentaires sur la fic en elle-même ou sur la traduction que j'en ai faite, n'hésitez pas! C'est par les critiques que l'on s'améliore, et toutes vos remarques sont les bienvenues!


	2. Reprise

Hey !

Alors voilà, j'ai relu la traduction que j'avais faite de cette fic, et…elle était vraiment horrible je trouve, alors je l'ai refaite. Pour ma défense, j'avais15 ans à l'époque et je commençais tout juste à m'intéresser à l'anglais, et je n'avais pas trop l'habitude de faire des traductions! Maintenant j'ai déjà un peu plus l'habitude, merci a la prépa, alors voilà. J'espère que cette nouvelle version est satisfaisante, et qu'elle vous plaira, car la fic originale est magnifique!

Pour ceux qui avaient commencés à lire la traduction de The Golden Snitch, et qui n'ont pas vu la note, je l'ai arrêtée pour la simple raison que la fanfiction originale a du être interrompue. Voilà.

Bisouxxx.

Malissandre.


End file.
